I Saw God Today
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: On the day his daughter is born, Riley begins to realize that God's beauty is everywhere. -Oneshot-


**Hey everybody! This is a songfic based on the song "I Saw God Today" performed by George Strait (which I do not own, by the way.) I know I said I wasn't going to write this until I finished the things I was working on, but I couldn't help myself. -grins sheepishly-**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

_-Just walked down the street to the coffee shop _

_Had to take a break _

_I've been by her side for 18 hours straight-_

Riley Poole rubbed his eyes wearily, stifling a yawn as walked down the street. He looked at the glowing green numbers on his wristwatch. 5:07. He let his arm fall loosely beside his body. Had it really been 18 hours? He could still remember Lyssie waking him up shortly after midnight, her face growing pale in the moonlight.

"Riley?" She had said in a trembling voice. "I think the baby's coming."

He hadn't slept since, and neither had Lyssie. He truly felt sorry for his wife, having to endure all of the pain of delivering a child. When he'd left the hospital, she was still stuck at 8 centimeters. He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes again.

He needed fuel. He needed a break. He needed coffee. So off he had gone to the little coffee shop just down the street from George Washington Memorial Hospital. He was still walking when he saw something unusual and had stopped to get a better look.

_-Saw a flower growing in the middle of a sidewalk _

_Pushing up through the concrete _

_Like it was planted right there for me to see_

_The flashing lights, the honking horns _

_All seemed to fade away _

_In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08 _

_I saw God today. -_

A small pink flower poked up through a crack in the concrete. It looked like it had been stepped on once or twice, but it held its head high anyway. Riley cocked his head to the side curiously. The tiny pink petals seemed to be trying to give him some kind of message. He squinted at the flower for a moment, and everything else seemed to disappear, right next to the giant hospital building at 5:08 in the evening.

_-I've been to church  
__I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today-_

He could've sworn this was supposed to be a message from God, the kind they preach about in church. He'd never notice, but now he began to realize that the little surprises in the world were like little finger prints from God, scattered everywhere. He looked down in amazement at the little pink flower and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He suddenly walked with a new sort of pace, empowered by a message sent through a flower.

--

_-_ _Saw a couple walking by they were holding hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was starting' to show__-_

As Riley entered the coffee shop, the bell on the door let out a small _ding!_ He was a familiar face here, so the woman behind the counter, Emma, grinned as her entered.

"Hey Riley!" She called. He nodded and smiled back before seating himself. He glanced casually around the room. There a few people scattered around the shop. One group of people that caught his attention was a couple sitting in a booth together. The girl was smiling, and she seemed to have a sort of glow about her that Riley immediately recognized. Riley's gaze fell to the woman's stomach, and he knew his assumption had been correct. He could see the faint outline of a small bump beneath her T-shirt, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as the pair clasped hands and looked at each other intently.

"Excuse me?" The waitress snapped her gum as she frowned down at Riley. "I asked you what you'd be ordering."

"I'm not ordering anything." He answered with a small smile, and walked out, leaving behind a very confused waitress.

_-__Stood there for a minute taking in the sky_

_Lost in that sunset of amber melted in the shades of red__-_

The sun was just beginning to set, making everything seem to glow a soft orange. He stood there, realizing he hadn't stopped to look at the sunset in a long time. He felt another smile growing on his face and started back toward the hospital in long, confident strides.

_-I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today-_

He didn't have the slightest idea why he had just started noticing the beauty of everything now, but he was surely glad that he had. He just had to stop and take the time to look for it.

--

_-Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleeping like a rock  
My name on her wrist  
Wearing tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes-_

A few hours later, Riley stood in front of the nursery window, his breath making foggy patches on the glass.

"There she is." Riley said with a smile, pointing to a little baby girl in the room.

"She's so cute!" Abigail exclaimed with a squeal. Riley couldn't help but agree. The tiny baby was sleeping soundly, her tiny body moving up and down with her breaths. _Isabella Rose Poole, 7 lbs, 2 oz _was what the nametag on her wrist read. The tiny pink blanket covered everything except her feet, which were covered by frilly pink socks.

This wasn't just any baby girl. This was _his_ baby girl. This was _their _baby girl. The little mouth opened in a small yawn, and her large hazel eyes, which she had inherited from her mother, opened.

"She's got your nose, Riley." Ben observed with a grin.

"I guess you would notice that Ben." Riley rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, he was upstairs sitting on the edge of Lyssie's bed.

"Hey." She smiled sleepily. He brushed a strand of long dark hair from her eyes.

"We make cute kids." Riley grinned. Lyssie laughed. Then Riley leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek. "I love you, Mommy." He whispered softly.

"Love you too, Daddy." Lyssie smiled, then rolled over and drifted away to sleep. Riley sat in a chair, beginning to doze himself. He only thought a few more things before sleep overtook him.

_-My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today-_

**Got anything to say about it? Then review!**


End file.
